


cosmic meteors

by monielmao



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Friends to Lovers, M/M, bottom zim, bratty zim, dib is a senior, guitarist dib, ill figure it out eventually, maybe some horny scenes idk, there's a playlist for this au, top dib
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monielmao/pseuds/monielmao
Summary: zim and dib finally resolve their differences and become friends when dib's 16. two years later, dib has a random idea and zim invites him over out of boredom. this idea opens emotions and feelings the two never thought they would have for each other. will they find love and comfort in each other or are they too different for things to work?
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. “...maybe we could make this a good thing?”

the raven haired boy beamed as he realized something that he never noticed before. as the teenage boy continued to age, his height has grown tremendously. the boy was nearly six foot by the age of sixteen, while his alien nemesis continued to remain the same height as he did when he was twelve.

this revelation led the teen to smile a slightly sinister grin. he knew the alien lived in a weird society that made height the center of hierarchy, and he knew that this could possibly be used against him. 

“i’m gonna go bother zim, see ya gaz, bye!” dib said quickly as he slid down the banister, swiftly grabbed his trusty coat, and slipped out of the house with ease. gaz was barely paying attention to the boy anyway, so him saying goodbye didn’t cause any type of reaction from her.

dib confidently sauntered to the alien’s home base, his head raised high and a slight pep in his step. knowing that he has any type of advantage over the teeny-weeny alien caused his mood to instantly become positive.

he approached the small, white picket fence surrounding the slim and oddly colored house. dib couldn’t really describe the feeling that arose from the base at this moment. the “i <3 earth” flag lightly swayed as a small breeze pushed it, the gnomes littering the lawn seemed.. deactivated, and the base overall had a strange, eerie aura surrounding it. 

“is the space boy even home?” dib inquired out loud, his head tilted in curiosity. he walked towards the house cautiously, not entirely sure if the alien’s security system was up or not. he knocked on the sapphire blue door, expecting zim’s faux robotic “parents” to answer, but that he did not receive. 

not knowing what else to do, he reached for the door knob and pushed the door open. the door made a small creek, which made the teen instinctively raise his shoulders in anticipation. he scanned the living room, first noticing that the room was extremely dim and empty. there was no sign of gir or minimoose making some kind disturbance and there was no sign of zim reprimanding the two. 

dib made some small steps forward, then heard small sniffles somewhere around the large couch. “zim?” dib called out, not entirely sure if the alien was even here. he peered around the corner of the couch to see the small alien, huddled in a corner, his pak glowing a low shade of rose. 

“not now, dib.” he said lowly, his head still sunken and facing away from the human. his antenna laid low and flat against his face.

“wait- what happened, man?” dib asked concerned, he knew he came over to purely gloat about their height difference, but seeing the alien in this depressive state tugged at his heart strings lightly.

“it’s over dib!” the alien bawled, translucent pink tears dropped from his cheeks as he faced the human. he hated feeling vulnerable like this, feeling defective like this. 

“it’s over? wha- what’s over, zim?” dib asked, a bit taken aback by the alien’s sudden vulnerability. he’s so used to the alien’s cocky and arrogant personality, seeing him exposed like this made him very.. sympathetic. 

“gir alerted me of a transmission, so of course i went to see what it was, only to find out that the irken armada has reached the end of impending doom two.” zim lowered his head and looked at the pale red and orange tiles in humiliation. “the whole reason i’m on this STUPID planet in the first place. i worked SO hard,” he paused to sniffle quietly, “only to be left behind.” 

“i spent so much time trying to appease my tallest,” he paused again, his antenna twitching slightly, “only to be forgotten.” he turned toward the side of the couch and slumped inward, his voice reaching close to a whisper. “i’m alone now, dib.”

dib leaned down, bending his knees, and got close enough to the alien to place his hand under his pak. zim turned around, his glossy magenta eyes still brimming with tears. dib gave zim a small empathetic look before saying, “i’m sorry, man.” 

“i get what you mean by working so hard only for it to mean nothing,” dib raised his head up, tears lightly welling his eyes, “i tried ridiculously hard to prove myself for my dad, only for him to constantly belittle me.” dib looked away solemnly. 

“but then i realized,” he looked back at zim, his tone of voice switching a more positive tone, “that if i did whatever he wanted me to do, i wouldn’t be happy. appeasing him will only make me happy for a bit, but hunting you and chasing for the truth makes me feel so fulfilled.” dib looked at zim with a soft smile, “i’d rather sate my own happiness, than fulfill someone else’s.” 

“but humans have the option to decide their own fate,” zim paused to turn away from the human, “irkens don’t get that luxury.” zim reminisced of his emergence. the feeling of his pak being attached to his spine, the light shock that put him on high alert, the booming mechanical voice that gave his life purpose.

“everything we think, know, feel is all programmed. all of our emotions are controlled and all of our instructions are followed with accuracy and precision.” zim reflected on his past decisions and whispered, “maybe they were right to leave me behind.” 

dib heard the small whisper and furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. basically zim was set up by his leaders to fail from the start, these were irkens who he looked up to and followed every order for, only for them to take advantage of his loyalty and use it against him. dib couldn’t imagine the thoughts running through the extraterrestrial, but dib hoped he could help as best as he could. 

“there’s no reason to follow any of their instructions anymore. they left you behind and set you up for failure from the start. they don’t deserve your compliance nor do they deserve your obedience.” you could hear the passion in dib’s voice as he spoke to zim. 

zim looked at dib with wide eyes, he never expected to hear anything like that from the same human who wanted him on an autopsy table. he couldn’t think of anything to say, why was he slightly flustered by the taller’s words? 

“...maybe we could make this a good thing?” dib suggested warily, giving zim a weak smile.

“how? being deserted on an inferior planet like this can’t be good.” zim replied, wiping his face of lingering tears. 

“well you could start over. you can decide your own fate, make your own decisions, feel how you want.” dib said profoundly, the boy was a little excited to see what zim would make of this new opportunity for things to be different.

zim had to take a moment to find the right words, were there even right words in this case? the chance to choose his own fate? make his own decisions? things he never imagined he’d be able to do. “you really think i can choose?” zim said, uncertain of what lies for his future. 

“yeah dude. ...maybe we could be friends instead of enemies?” dib said, a light flush on his face. the boy wasn’t quite sure why he was flustered from asking the alien to be friends, but the flush was there anyway. 

“friends? why would i, the great zim, want to befriend an INFERIOR species?” zim squawked at the tall human boy. zim was starting to feel like himself again which made dib smile and chuckle at the flamboyant fun-sized alien.


	2. "what do demonic citruses have to do with music?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's two years later since the day zim and dib became friends. dib gets an idea on the way to zim's house :)

dib sulked in his seat as he watched the clock above the whiteboard tick. he laid his head on the oak desk and internally groaned waiting for his last period class to come to a close. the boy was VERY eager to get out of his current highskool class considering he could learn all these subjects a lot faster than these teachers could teach. 

“c’mon..” the boy murmured to himself, body filled with anticipation. the clock continued to tick as the ink haired teen stared intensely. the bell finally rang and every student, including dib, rushed out the classroom towards the exit. dib pushed open the mustard colored double doors and walked down the cobblestone stairs. 

dib pulled out his phone and plugged in his earbuds before making his way home. he had recently gotten some new piercings and didn’t want to cause an infection with his large headphones. he opened his phone, tapped the spotify app, and shuffled his playlist. 

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9ibC7XZJuM ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9ibC7XZJuM)

new house by rex orange county began to play and a smile immediately hit dib’s face. the piano and lyrics coursed into dib’s piercing covered ears and next thing you know dib was singing along. “it doesn’t come that easy anyway~” dib hummed along as he cheerfully bopped his head to the beat. 

he continued to walk home and jam out, until he felt a vibration in his pocket. he paused and pulled his phone out to see a message notification from none other than the space boy himself.

**space boy: yo dib! come over dummy**

“an alien invader who’s supposed to hate humans wants a human to come over? that’s crazy.” dib mutters to himself as he replies to the alien.

**says the alien invader to the human :me**

**space boy: i will cut off your kneecaps**

**alright, alright i’m coming jeez :me**

zim sat on the edge cushion of the couch, glaring at his phone. ”better be coming.” he grumbled as he slouched further into the arm of the couch, one of his stubby legs hanging off the edge. “i despise this feeling of boredom.” zim laid his chin on the arm of the couch and puffed his cheeks as he let his arm hang off of the couch. 

gir’s mechanical neck extended into the living room with a slight whirring sound. “IMMA MAKE WAFFLES!” he yelped excitedly. “sure, knock yourself out.” zim says in reply to the crackhead robot. next thing you know, zim hears knocking at the door. 

dib waits patiently at the door, waiting for the alien to answer. he hears the click of the door unlock and sees the door open only to see nothing staring back at him. “down here, dib-shit.” dib glances down to see the irken in a navy blue sweatshirt, that seemed oddly similar to one he had lost a while ago. 

“is that my hoodie?” dib raised an eyebrow at the irken while he pointed at the article of clothing. 

“yeah, and?” zim retorted at the taller. dib growing a few feet, doesn’t stop zim from being a little shit.

“nothing,” dib put his hands up defensively, “just making an observation.” 

“whatever, just come in, dummy.” zim said as he walked back into the house, dib following behind him. both zim and dib flopped onto the couch and got comfortable. dib lifted his leg and had it rest on the couch while zim flipped upside down, his head hanging off the cushion. 

“what’d you even invite me over for?” dib asked, before glancing at the irken. he then noticed that the alien was only wear a short pair of shorts under his hoodie. his thighs were exposed and looked really.. squishy and soft? dib couldn’t look away from the shorter’s legs and his face flushed slightly. 

“because i’m bored, dib-shit.” 

“well obviously.” dib said, placing a hand on his cheek as he continued to gaze at zim’s emerald green thighs. 

“WAFFLES ARE DONE!” gir said as he waddled into the living room, a numerous amount of waffles are stacked on a plate held in his robotic hands. 

“sweet! bring ‘em over, gir.” dib and zim said simultaneously. 

the robot and the boys each grabbed a fork that was lodged in between the random junk in the robot’s empty head. they each stabbed into the fresh waffles and happily bit into the warm, buttermilk goodness.

“i actually had an idea on the way over.” dib brought up as he reached over to stab into another waffle. 

“what is it?” zim replied, mouth halfway stuffed with waffle. 

“i was thinking about starting a band! i’ve always wanted to be in one and what better way to BE in a band than to start one.” dib exclaimed excitedly, his hands clasped together and his eyes wide with hope. 

“band? what on irk is a band?” zim asked, his antennas lowered in confusion. 

“you don’t,” dib had to pause for a moment and remember the other he was talking was an alien, “wait. forgot. alien.”

“bands are when a group of people who are musically talented come together and make music. they also get managers and all that kinda stuff, but that’s a whole ‘nother thing.” dib explained. “a great example? lemon demon!” dib exclaimed, clasping his hands together and thinking about his spirit phone poster. 

“what do demonic citruses have to do with music?” zim deadpanned, his left antenna tilted slightly. 

“bruh,” dib facepalmed, “that’s just the name of the band, dummy.” 

“I’M NOT DUMB, DIB-SHIT!” zim screeched in protest. 

“sure look dumb to me.” dib said as he leaned close to zim’s face. suddenly zim’s vision twisted the image of dib as a lot more… attractive? the cocky tone in his voice, the way his eyelids became slightly hooded, the way his left eyebrow became slightly raised in a suggestive manner. 

zim’s face turned a deeper shade of emerald as he quickly turned his face away from the taller, hiding his embarrassment. “i’m not dumb.” zim pouted, face still turned away from the human.

“i was just joking zim lmao,” dib says, nonchalantly, “anyways, how do you feel about the band thing?”

zim shrugged his shoulders and poked his tongue out, “do what you want dude.” 

dib’s face lit up with glee, he’s glad that he got approval from someone he considered to be SUPER close with. “cool! i’m so excited!” dib squealed, eyes closed and smile wide. zim’s face melted into a small warm smile, he didn’t really know why he was smiling. maybe it was because of the boy sitting in front of him? maybe it was because the boy’s happiness was infectious? it could be a plethora of reasons, but none of that mattered at the moment. the only thing that did matter was dib. 

dib’s contorted into a face of confusion as the thought abruptly popped in his head. “but what’ll the name of it be?”

“plus won’t you need more inferior humans to join you in this,” zim paused to raise his claws, “band?”

“hmm.. that’s true…” dib pondered for a good 15 minutes. the two sat there in a somewhat comfortable silence. dib continued to think with his hand on his chin and his lips slightly puckered and zim had grabbed his smartphone from inside gir’s head. dib’s eyes shifted back and forth, searching around the room for something inspirational. 

“i can’t think of anything,” dib sighed in defeat, his arms 

“why don’t you ask your human-sister?” zim suggesting, taking one of his green hands off his cellular device. 

dib placed his hand on his chin one last time, humming lightly as his thoughts ran. “that’s.. actually not a bad idea.” dib mused. 

zim closed his eyes and placed a hand, gracefully, on his chest. “of course it’s a good idea! the almighty zim came up with it.” dib swear he saw a little crown lay on top of the small green head. 

“odd flex..but okay,” dib’s face twisted into something that looked straight out of a cartoon, “actually, since you mentioned it, i’ll ask her. and knowing me i’ll probably forget if i don’t tell her now, so imma head out.” 

dib used his arm to raise himself off of the watermelon pink couch. “alright, see ya.” zim says aloud, giving the boy a small wave. zim went back to being huddled on the couch before saying softly, “stay safe, dummy.”

dib paused for a split second. the alien was of thinking of his safety? of  _ his  _ safety? dib wasn’t expecting something so.. endearing from the alien, but he wasn’t NOT going to acknowledge. 

he put his hand on the door and looked back at zim with a smile, “i will zim, bye.”

dib closed the door on his way out, the door making a little thud as it closed. zim slumped into the couch comfortably. he hugged his clothed arms around the arm of the chair, cheeks lightly flushed with a shade of shamrock. he closed his eyes as he gently wafted the leftover scent inside the sleeves of dib’s hoodies. 

as zim was enjoying dib’s hoode, gir’s metallic footsteps echoed as he walked into the sunlit living room. his tiffany blue eyes scanned zim’s facial expression and the way zim was at peace being the human’s article of clothing. 

the robot clasped his metallic hands together, “master’s in love.~” he drawled out, little turquoise hearts in the center of his led eyes. 

zim’s relaxation was interrupted by the sound of the jarring robot. love? what is this love he spoke of? is this a human emotion? humans are disgusting! the irken’s mind was swirling with thoughts, webbing over of each to form more confusing thoughts. the thoughts were getting pretty irritating. 

  
“LOVE? what is this LOVE, you speak of? i, the great  _ zim _ , never experience such things and have no need for it!” zim ranted to the tiny robot, confused as to why the robot would suggest a thing. “i bet you it’s a DISGUSTING human emotion, that only FILTHY humans feel. eugh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took fucking FOREVER for me to type this out,, but here it is! hope you enjoyed it :)

**Author's Note:**

> a ha ha,, im back again and in a new fandom. so basically back on my bullshit,, hope yall enjoy this hehe


End file.
